


His Boys

by OTPGirl



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Curt and Owen are married, Dma is Dee, M/M, Other, dick sucking, my fist smut fic so please be nice, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: Dee has an issue. He is in love with two people who he very much should not be in love with.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega/DMA
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	His Boys

Dee has an issue. He is in love with two people who he very much should not be in love with. He doesn’t live with them or anything like that, he just shows up when they call him to fuck his boys. But really, they’re not his boys. It’s just fun and games. They are both a good lay, and they seem to like what he does so he might as well enjoy this until they come to their senses and stop... whatever this little thing they have going on is. 

Sometimes they’ll ask him to say after the sex is done, but he always turns them down. He doesn’t want to get too attached to them. Curt and Owen are a married pair who are just looking for some extra fun in the bedroom. They’re not his, and they never will be. 

After the most recent round, Dee is getting ready to leave, pulling his pants back up and searching for his shirt. He knows that it’s on the floor somewhere, but for some reason he can’t find it. He feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he jumps slightly, not having expected the contact. He looks over his shoulder and sees Curt hugging him, his face pressed against Dee’s back.

The shorter American man is wearing nothing other than Dee’s missing shirt. He looks back a little further and sees Owen sitting up on the bed, back against the headboard and a small, crooked smile dancing across his lips. 

“Is everything alright?” Dee asks, not completely understanding what the two men are planning, but they are clearly planning something. Curt presses his face harder against Dee’s back and his arms tighten slightly. 

“Come back to bed, love.” Owen says and Dee’s heart skips a beat when Owen calls him that. It’s one thing for the taller man to use that term when they are in the middle of, well, ya know. But it is an entirely different thing for him to use it outside of that.

Dee fights to keep the love-struck expression off his face and can only hope that he succeeds. He wants to join them in bed. God, there is nothing he wants more, but he can’t. He knows if he does, he won’t be able to prevent himself from getting attached anymore.

“I can’t. I have…. things to do.” The lie tastes bitter coming off his lips. The only things he has to do this evening is to go back to his small apartment, heat up a frozen dinner, turn on some mindless T.V and try not to beat himself up too badly for falling for two married men. 

Curt says something, but it’s too muffled due to his face being pressed against Dee’s back to make anything out. His lips brush against Dee’s naked back as he speaks and it sends shivers up his spine, causing goosebumps to rise. 

Curt starts walking backward, his arms still wrapped around Dee, and therefore pulling him back with him. Dee could very easily break free of the grasp, but he really doesn’t want to. He lets Curt pull him back towards the bed, and they come to a stop right in front of it. Curt’s arms loosen and disappear from his waits and Dee bites back a small whine that tries to force its way from his throat at the loss of contact and warmth. 

“If you really want to leave,” The American accent that Dee absolutely should not have fallen in love with comes from behind him. He turns to look at Curt, who is sitting on the edge of the bed. “then we won’t stop you. But we would love it if you would stay.” 

“I…” Dee clears his throat and glances down at the ground. “I shouldn’t. I would love to, but I shouldn’t.” He hears the bed creek slightly, and the next thing he knows, a soft hand is gently cupping the side of his face and he drags his eyes back up. 

“Why shouldn’t you?” Owen’s voice is soft and curious and Dee sighs. These two amazing men really have no right to have this much control over his emotions. 

“Look. What we’re doing? It’s great. And I’m glad that you guys let me be apart of it. But eventually, you two are going to decide that this is done. And that’s fine! I can handle that. But I can’t let myself get attached, because if I do, then when that day does arrive, it might just break me. So I’m more than happy to be your booty call and come over and fuck your brains out or eat your ass until you cum, but don’t ask me to stay afterward like I’m actually part of your relationship.” 

He didn’t mean to say that. He didn’t mean to say any of that. The words just came out, and once he started talking, he couldn’t stop them. On the outside, he keeps a calm face, clenching his jaw slightly. On the inside, however, he is screaming. 

Owen shares a look with Curt before grabbing Dee’s hand and leads him onto the bed, pulling him up to the top where Owen had been sitting moment’s before. Curt sits on the other side, leaving Dee sandwiched between the two of them. Curt lays his head on Dee’s shoulder and places his hand on the other man’s leg. 

“We want you here, Dee.” Curt says so softly, softer than Dee has ever heard him say something. But clearly he must have misheard the American. It’s just wishful thinking. 

“I can hear you thinking. Curt’s telling the truth. We talked about it after you left last night. Sure, maybe this just started as no strings attached fun, but it’s moved past that. We want you here with us, and unless you don’t want this, we don’t plan on letting you go any time soon.” Owen speaks with such certainty that it steals the breath from Dee’s lungs. He never even imagined that Curt and Owen would feel the same way for him that he felt for them.

He opens his mouth to talk, to ask if they’re sure, but is stopped by Owen, capturing his lips in a kiss. 

Owen wastes no time in slipping his tongue into Dee’s mouth. Dee brings a hand up to the back of Owen’s neck and pulls him closer. Their tongues tangle together, fighting for dominance in the kiss. Owen eventually wins when Curt nips at the junction where Dee’s jaw and neck meet, and he moans in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. 

Mostly pleasure. 

Owen pulls back, looking at Dee with a devilish grin as Curt kisses his way down his neck. 

“Let us take care of you.” The man with a posher British accent than Dee’s whispers in his ear, teeth scraping across the shell of the ear, sending a shiver of anticipation down his spine. 

Curt continues to press kisses, and the occasional nip, down his body, transitioning smoothly from the man’s neck to his chest. Dee’s back arches up slightly and a chuckle escapes the American man’s throat.

Owen lazily kisses him as Curt continues to move down their lover’s body. He stops the waist of his pants, looking up and making eye contact with Dee as he slowly, tortuously slowly, undoes the button and zipper. 

Dee doesn’t even try to hold back the whimper that escapes him. Curt knows precisely what he’s doing, knows exactly how to take him apart. 

“God, the sounds you make.” Owen mumbles hungrily before latching onto Dee’s neck, determined to leave a hickey behind. 

Curt pulls Dee’s half-hard member from his pants, pre-cum already welling up at the head. Curt leans down an licks a stripe from the base of the large cock to the tip before taking the whole thing in his mouth in one quick movement. 

Dee moans loudly, his hips bucking up into the warm mouth as his right hand flys down and grips Curt’s hair tightly. The American blinks up at him with big, innocent-looking eyes before he begins to bob his head up and down rapidly. 

Dee’s hand tightens so much that he’s half worried that he’s going to pull the other man’s hair out of his head, but Curt doesn’t seem to care. In fact, Curt moans, causing vibrations to run down Dee’s dick. He throws his head back, his eyes slipping shut and accidentally dislodging Owen from his spot on Dee’s neck. 

Owen is either satisfied with the mark he left on Dee’s neck, or just decides to change tactics. He captures his lips once again, swallowing all the moans he makes as Curt swirls his tongue around the swollen head of his dick.

Dee can’t help but buck up again, and Curt responds by placing a hand on either of his hips and pushing down, pinning him firmly against the mattress. He is approaching the edge quickly, almost embarrassingly quickly. He pulls Curt’s hair once in an attempt to warn him, but if anything, that just seems to make the American double down on his efforts. 

Curt bobs up and down at twice the speed and drags his tongue along the vein on the underside of Dee’s dick. He takes Dee all the way to the base, his nose pressed against his groin, and stays there for a moment, swallowing around the dick filling his mouth. Just as he does that, Owen bites Dee’s bottom lip and that pushes him over the edge. 

Dee cums violently. His dick pumping directly down Curt’s throat, who eagerly swallows every last drop of it. Owen pulls back and runs a hand through the man’s short-cropped hair.

“You are so beautiful. So good for us.” Dee can’t help but lean into Owen’s gentle touch as he’s praised. Curt pulls off his cock and, with a final kiss to the tip, gently tucks Dee back into his pants before crawling up the bed. 

He presses his lips against Dee’s in a soft, gentle, loving even, kiss. He excepts the kiss eagerly, his tongue swiping across Curt’s bottom lip, begging for entry. He’s quickly granted it, and their tongues dance together, Dee tasting himself on the other man. 

Curt lets the kiss go on for a minute before pulling back. He presses a kiss against Dee’s nose before cuddling against Dee’s side and resting his head on the other man’s chest. Dee feels a sudden wave of exhaustion crash over him as he fights back a yawn. Owen presses a kiss to his cheek before settling in on his other side, burying his face into Dee’s neck. 

Owen’s breath softly tickles his neck, and Dee sighs contently. He supposes he could stay, at least this one time. The body heat of his partner, combined with the soft, steady sound of their breathing, and the exhaustion that is working it’s hardest to pull him under means it’s not long before he’s asleep, an arm wrapping around each of his boys and holding them close, even in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was my first smut fic, please be gentle with me. As a lesbian, I have no clue about penis'. Peni?   
> Come talk to me on Tumblr  
> Ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok


End file.
